


Donkey Who

by feloniousjunk



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Donkey Kong (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Video & Computer Games, Wordcount: 100, arcade games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: 100-word drabble. Bill Potts drags a bored Doctor along to a 1980s video arcade.





	Donkey Who

  "There's all of time and space out there," said the Doctor. "A whole universe and you want to play computer games."

  "Correction - an original Donkey Kong cabinet," said Bill, eyes fixed to the flickering screen as she tapped the buttons. "And it's new. It might not last but I'm gonna get the high score." 

  "But it's daft," the Doctor scoffed. "A big ape chucking barrels at you. It's unrealistic!"

  "Yeah yeah, there's no such thing," sighed Bill.

  "No, there is - they're just much, much bigger."

  "Then what are we hanging around here for?" shouted Bill, racing back to the Tardis.


End file.
